The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more specifically, to a method and system for creating tunnels for use in transferring data over a management protocol, such as Transaction Language 1 (TL1).
TL1 is a widely used management protocol in telecommunications. It is a cross-vendor, cross-technology man-machine language, and is widely used to manage optical (SONET) and broadband access infrastructure in North America. TL1's widespread acceptance is due in large part to its being easy to use and easy to understand. TL1 allows a service provider to connect directly to a vendor's network elements using non-vendor network management systems. In addition, TL1 has all the built-in functionality needed to manage every aspect of today's increasingly complex network elements. TL1 is defined by Bellcore GR-831-CORE document “Operations Application Messages—Language for Operations Application Messages”.
Most management software systems are TCP/IP based. For example HP OpenView is an SNMP based system which uses TCP/IP. Cisco Transport Controller (CTC) is also a TCP/IP based system. In an optical network, OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) is the protocol used to exchange management data between network elements (NEs). Network elements may rely on management software, such as CTC, for management functions. However, if the network element is deployed behind a competitor product and if the competitor product does not communicate nor route TCP/IP between the network elements, then it shuts out manageability of the network element through the management software. However, these network elements still allow management via TL1.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and system for allowing a management application to access a network element that is not accessible to the management application via the typical management route, by tunneling over a management protocol.